Radio frequency identification RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) technology, also known as wireless radio frequency identification, is a communication technology that identifies specific targets and reads and writes relevant data via radio signals without establishing mechanical or optical contact between an identification system and the specific targets. RFID reader-writers are also divided into mobile RFID reader-writers and fixed RFID reader-writers, and the RFID technology is widely used at present, such as libraries, access control systems, food safety traceability and the like. However, any fully automatic and intelligent book checking and shelving robot does not appear so far.